Life is never perfict
by tabbycat95
Summary: sakuras life seems different shes the freak of the town she decides to go live in japan for a change.She leaves her mother and meets new friends and she also finds that her best friend is going to the same school mabey she wont be a freak anymore. R/R plz
1. prologe

As I sat there on my bed, practicing my guitar thinking about the school I was going to go to in a month. The realization hit me I was going to school.

"Ooh my god, I'm going to school this is going to be so cool!" I exclaimed peting my kitten cassie she wasn't really a kitten she is just verey small "Don't worry I wont forget you I

promise" I gave her another pet and returned to my guitar.

The only school I had ever gone to was my fathers school of Japanese sword training. And now I was going to a school in Japan.

"Sakura time to go!"

"OK mom let me put my guitar away!"

Ooh yes I am Sakura Haruno, pink haired, green eyed freak. But that's going to change at this new school.

As I ran down the stairs I wondered what color I should die my hair before I leave for the school."Hey mom what color should I die my hair?" I asked in complete interest as to my mothers opinion.

"Oh Sakura you don't need to cut your hair" my mother tried to reassure me that it was fine having freakishly long pink hair.

"That's not what I asked you was it mother?" I glared daggers at her through this transition.

"OK Sakura ... you know you would look great with black and red or black with blue streaks. "I looked at her with amazement she actually had a good idea!

"Thanks mom" I said nicely with a smile.

"Well I was only suggesting... wait what? Your saying thanks!" she was shocked "I was expecting you to call it stupid disgusting like a normal teenager."

"yeah black with blue streaks sounds awesome!" I said with a smile.

"Oh wow I'm vary surprised you think its a good idea!"

"Well lets go then!" I said with a cheery smile.

As we sat in the car on our way to the hair salon I thought about my father his death-day was coming up in a few weeks. It used to make me cry just thinking about it, but in the year that has passed I had almost gotten over it although the loss has broken my heart I have gotten over the worst of it .

My mother must of seen the sadness in my eyes because she pulled over and asked if I was OK and I told her I was fine. my response convinced her and we continued for the hair salon.

And saying it was a long drive would be an understatement.

**A/N: ok I fixed the spelling errors please tell me if there are any grammar errors**

R/R PLZ **; )**


	2. sakura got her hair done

When we got to the salon the last thing I expected was to run into kiko but thing you don't expect always happen don't they

"Kiko?"

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to get my hair died what about you?"

"Well I kind of work here" she said while scratching the back of her head smiling

"OK, well do you want to die my hair?" I asked not knowing what to expect

"Yeah just a second, hey Cortny can you take Ms Haruno while I take Sakura?" Kiko asked her coworker so nicely that it seemed almost pleadingly

The girl I assumed to be Cortny quietly said something to Kiko then walked over to my mother and started her hair treatment.

When I turned to Kiko she seemed so out of it that she looked dead standing up so I tried to wake her up.

"Hello, Kiko, wake up, earth to Kiko!" my attempts at bringing her back failed so I tried something else

'Kiko I'm pregnant!"

"What who's the father? Wait, are you crazy your only 16!" her reaction was nothing short of what I'd expected

"Gotcha" I had almost dubbed over a laughing when she passed out again so I yelled again "I'm dead Kiko, I'm dead"

The people in the salon just stared as I tried to get Kiko to wake up but my final attempt succeeded

"Your dead? Wait. No your not"

"OK kiko please stay conscious this time"

"OK sorry Sakura" she responded with her goofy grin

"Now let get my hair done!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm

"OK what color do you want it done?" kiko asked like a professional "black with blue streaks"

"Wow Sakura I never thought you would go out side of reds and pinks because of your hair but I can do black and blue"

As kiko was dieing my hair I thought about how others saw me when I walked through the town I've herd people call me a social reject because of the way I looked. Waist length hair black pants with chains hanging, red shirt with a black usually long jacket that's why my only friend I have is kiko a Gothic cheerleader or what she calls it a cheerleader that wears black clothing and make-up. We met in one of my fathers classes and ever since then we have been friends.

"OK all done want to see?"

"Well duh" I wasn't sure what it looked like yet because she wouldn't show me and I was in a trance-like state anyway

When she turned the chair around so I could see I was amazed she even cut it so it was now shoulder length

"Oh thank you thank you thank you kiko you're the best"

"Well I am the best huh?" kiko said proud of her handy-work and she was rightfully to be so "Sakura am I going to see you at Kohana high in Japan this year?"

:"how did you know kiko?" I asked aware of her many sources.

"I have my sources" she replied with a smirk'ha-ha I knew it' I thought i got rid of you 'well to bad'

My mother's hair treatment was finished, it was cute but weird her hair was now pink and it was also shoulder length2 months later

Kiko left for Japan and was now constantly calling her about how school had already started and I would always say I was starting a month late but she wouldn't have it and kept calling so I quit answering the phone.

3 weeks later "OK I'm leaving next week, I'm getting packed write now so stop calling me OK!"

"OK bye!"

'Click'

1 week later

It had been a week I was leaving in an hour and I was tired so I got dressed and had my mother drop me off at the air port I already had a plan for when I got to the Japan air port at 6 am our time and 3 am their time (A/N I know that the time frame is not correct) so I could get to the school by 6 am their time.

**Man I'm so happy I have my second installment to life is never perfect R/R**


	3. A plane ride and Arriving

Another chap of life is never perfect.

As I got on the plain I realized I was alone and I knew about 0 people on this death trap.

"this is going to be great" I yelled startling the lady in front of me I shyly smiled although I'm not shy and continued on my way giving the tensed women a chance to relax.

Around the end of the flight an attendant told me that my guitar was in the way of passengers that were moving about the cabin.

I was pissed, I had bought a seat for my guitar and that was the window seat. There was no way that my guitar was in the way and in the span of this flight people had complemented my guitar not complained about the positioning of it. The hostess was acting as if I was playing the instrument.

As I stared at the person that was unknowingly bugging the shit out of me she was acting as though I had just slapped her when I purposefully placed my guitar in the middle of the aisle.

But my amusement was cut short when everyone was to return to their seat before they landed.

I had entered the parking lot and started to search for the Porsche that I had sent a few weeks in advance to Japan. When she found her crimson cherry blossom she was happy that nobody had touched or moved her precious Porsche.

"ok time to go to school oh yayz this is going to be fun … not" I said to myself aloud as always a bad habit that I was barely aware of yes I talk to my self without realizing it. (A/n yes I have this same problem)

I had arrived at the school sooner than I thought I would and as always to my luck that meant I got to go to school Today o joy huh? I finally found the office and entered, singed in. and waited. "Umm… is there a Sakura Haruno Here?" asked the secretary behind the desk.

"Hai!" I answered standing up formally

"Well Sakura-san Tsunade-sama will see you now"

Just as the lady said that I saw 4 people exit the office that was marked tsunade the first had long hair pulled into a loose pony tail the next looked like the first but a few years younger and his hair was similar to a chickens ass the both had dark Cole collard eyes (a/n ha-ha I didn't use onyx eyes) the third I thought was hawt the aw stands for aw man which is what all the fan girls say after he gets a girlfriend.

The other two were hot but the third was hotter he had crimson hair, black pants with chains that were similar to the ones I was wearing, a shredded black shirt over a red t-shirt, although the circles around his teal eyes are dark enough to be eyeliner but I could tell that the circles were due to lack of sleep for I have the same problem but I cover it up with eyeliner. The last and the creepiest 'visible' aspect about him was the kanji for love on his forehead it was creepy part of it was I have that same tattoo on my wrist.

What pulled my attention away from the hottie was Kiko running towards me at speeds unimaginable yelling my name. "SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA! ! ! "

"IMISSEDYOUSOOMUCH! IALMOSTGAVEUPONYOU!"

"Ok Kiko slow down I was only gone for a month you usually don't see me for 9 months and you act the same every time now please let go I need to get in Tsunade office." I noticed the red head looking in my direction and I waved bye to Kiko and his eyes went wide and he froze. The other two stopped to see what he was looking at and froze too.

Kiko stood their and waited for me to exit the office after I got the things I needed for school.

**Yayz chap 3 finally I know its short but I'm planning for a bunch of short chapters well**

**Ja-ne**


	4. Realizing roommates

-**Kiko P.O.V-**

I looked in the direction of Gaara and smirked knowing that he saw Sakura's tattoo. I had noticed she wasn't wearing her wrist band and that was why he could see it. I had been the one to suggest it to her and she thought it was an awesome idea but at the time she didn't know Gaara and I did he had already had his anyway. I was shook out of my thoughts as Sakura left Tsunade's office.

**-Sakura P.O.V.-**

"Sakura what are your classes let me see please" Kiko yelled annoyingly so showed her my schedule

**1st advanced math kakshi room 6**

**2nd history asuma room 66**

**3rd music Anko room 7**

**4th lunch**

**5th material arts gai**

**6th med class shizune room 77**

**7th science kurenai room 777**

**8th art sasori and deidara room 666**

**Dorm 666**

**Dorm rooms are co-ed**

'Huh ironic' just great you wont leave will you 'nope' still that is funny you know our room number

"Man sakura I only have 2 classes with you but we have the same dorm room wait Gaara aren't these your classes?"

The red head walked forward and took the slip of paper from kiko and his eyes widened he frowned and nodded handed the paper back to me and stared at my wrist and I stared at his forehead kiko looked between us and smiled.

"Come on guys we need to get to our dorm now" kiko rang out and dragged us to the room 666 my eyes widened when the boy with longer hair opened the door with his room key

"Kiko why is a HE opening the door instead of a SHE?" I asked worried

"Oh well um he is kinda one of my roomies huh itachi?

"One of who's the other?"

"Me" I herd a voice coming from the hawt guy next to me and blushed and then it hit me

"Kiko please tell me your joking you know Ha-ha this is their room ours is across the way right"

"Wrong" said the guy kiko called Gaara had startled me with his blunt but informative reply.

"No, NO, NO_, NO, _that just isn't right how why would they put two teenage boys in the same room as two girls!"

"Sakura done yelling?" kiko asked

"no not yet just let me scream really loud and then I'll be done" I said in a normal voice and watched as Kiko's eyes became vary large and as she ducked and covered her ears Gaara and Itachi stared at her

"You might want to copy her" I told then in a voice that said if you don't you will regret it

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHH"_**

They did regret it to they did not do as advised and they held their ears too little to late to bad.

"I think my ears are bleeding"

"Sorry" sakura said scratching the back of her head looking childish in comparison to what she looked like before.

"I can't believe I'm going share a room with her"

**Ok 4th chap done Yayz sorry it took so long I was reading other stories on fan fiction and I also didn't want to write this damn thing so ya, look for to the 5th chap**


	5. who's there?

**Well I finally brought up the idea to write another chapter of this book ~Yayz~**

~'Sakura inner 1' red eyes

_**~ Sakura inner 2 orange eyes**_

**Sakura thinkin****g**

~**Authors P.O.V. **~

After the incident every thing calmed down but the awkward situation of Sakura being a new student unknown by Gaara and Itachi she was quite at ease with Kiko at her side and Cassie safely placed in her bag so she didn't get squished.

"Well I think we should go to class Sakura this is your first day so relax and try not to get lost ok"

And with that they left her there.

~**Sakura P.O.V.** ~

I decided to unpack my things from my bags but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and by some unknown force I found my self talking into the empty room. "Hello is anyone there" I felt stupid thinking that it was probably Cassie I put the feeling aside and continued my motions until I heard a thump, followed by an 'oww'

"Ok now I know I'm not crazy who is there" I asked the dark room feeling stupid again.

"Relax it's just me" a familiar voice called back I have herd this voice before I just couldn't place were and when.

"And me would be who?" I asked the familiar voice I couldn't place.

The lights suddenly turned on and standing there clad in only his sweat pants stood … "Gaara?" I said his name in a surprised manor 'shouldn't he be in class'_** yeah maybe he should but he is here wearing only his pants.**_ **Will you two shut up!**

I suddenly blushed a deep red my two others started to debate on if we should ask him why he was here or to seduce him. I on the other hand saw that he seemed to be annoyed at my presence in the room.

"Sorry did we wake you or something?" I asked hoping he wouldn't lash out because I didn't know him at all.

"Oh.. Um.. No you didn't don't worry about it I was just meditating and I thought something hit me… wait a minute? We? " it seemed that he hadn't seen the cat running in circles chasing shadows in front of him.

"Ok when I say we I mean cassie the cat in front of you," I was becoming a little irritated he hadn't moved from the spot or relaxed since I had spotted him. 'Like we're gonna tell on him, as if'_** I just want to know what he's thinking about. **_it seemed that he finally saw cassie and to say the way he was acting strange before would have seemed normal because his eyes widened and he pressed him self against the wall and it had seemed that his eyes had changed color for a moment 'did you see that? Is he like us?' _**I don't know ask him… wait don't ask him we might seeing things **_"A... Are… Are you?…" I was nervous the two in my head were confusing me and my head started to hurt.

"Am I what?" he finally asked obviously irritated. I became frightened that he might know the question I was asking.

"Are you ok you don't seem well?" I finally pulled out of my ass. 'Ok you need help'_** what the hell why didn't you ask him? **_**He might think I'm weird if he isn't **I thought sadly still thinking he was hot.

"Oh I'm fine I just don't like cats how did you get Tsunade to let you have, it… err I mean cassie?" he seemed to be on the defensive this was not the same person that sat in the room brooding that is when I noticed that his eyes usually a green were with out a doubt blue I found this strange but ignoring it Kiko told me over the phone that his eyes are mistaken for ether and his eyes are sea green.

"I kind of bribed her and she said as long as my roommates weren't allergic she was fine with it." I said with a smile noticing he finally relaxed.

A knock at the door startled us both and he hid in the bathroom "I'm not here"

I opened the door to see…..

**Ok this chapter is longer than the others and if I can keep my computer off of crack I should update once a week**


	6. whowhat are you?

~'Sakura inner 1' red eyes

~ _**Sakura inner 2 orange eyes**_

**Sakura thinking**

**I do not own Naruto, and be glad I'm typing this my fingers broke ~ouch~**

**~Sakura P.O.V. ~**

I opened the door to see a boy with short blond hair stuck up as if he had never brushed it. he started talking as soon as the door opened. "so Gaara hows it going skipping class I mean" he said eyes closed walking over to the once empty bunk that is now my own and being occupied by Cassie and my guitar.

"I don't know who you are but why are you here and about to sit on MY bed" my words seemed to have startled him because he stumbled to the floor in a daze.

I chuckled seeing Cassie tackle him mewling and playing with his hair. "What the fuck, is that a cat, wait why the hell are you here who are you I want to see Gaara."

Said person then walked out of the bathroom with an irritated look on his face "Naruto this is my new roommate,... and that is her cat" he stated the last part glaring at the thing.

I crouched down and Cassie ran up to me jumping on my shoulder "did the strange boy scare you or is he nice enough to like?" Cassie mewled a response and her eyes flashed separate colors _**the redheads hot **_"yeah.." 'and they seem nice' "oh.." _**your talking to yourself again **_"SO!.." I said irritably 'and they think your talking to your cat' "OK.. I trust you two." they both looked at me weird "what?"

"Did you just let a cat tell you who you can trust?" the boy called Naruto asked it seemed that Gaara usually didn't talk.

"nope the two voices in my head said so I use Cassie to distract you from my eyes" I stated smiling 'you just told them about us' "and?" I asked aloud as my eyes flashed red_** you're doing it again **_"what do you mean?" this time her eyes are orange, just as her eyes mixed one orange one red they both shouted_** 'just shut up and look at yourself in a mirror you idiot'**_

I grabbed my head and pulled out a compact mirror my eyes were pained and the two colors my hair was floating the hidden scars out in the open for all to see and saw Cassie's fur up and she was hissing at nothing in particular. I let go of my head and noticed the two others in the room I then realized that I had just made a mistake, I had also noticed that they were hiding something too.

About to collapse I said one last thing "Sorry, please don't tell anyone" then I blacked out.

**~Gaara's p.o.v.~**

I watched as Sakura fell to the ground if I was alone I would have caught her but Naruto would never let it down and would use it against me. "well that was a sight to see" I said as I cleared the bed so Naruto could place her there. it seemed that her cat was showing me were to put the guitar when I placed it against the shown wall she climbed up my arm and pured.

"Dude looks like the chicks cat likes you." he stated this while Cassie was rubbing her head against my cheek.

"Is that so, but I think we have a jinchuuriki with two Biju" this caught Naruto's attention we both know there are nine demons not including the zero tail from the land of sky and we know that sasori has sokou the four-tailed rooster, itachi has raijuu the six-tailed weasle, I myself have shukaku the one-tailed Raccoon, and Naruto has Kyuubi no Youko the nine-tailed fox.

"Thats impossible everyone can barely control the one biju we each have and that has become a problem but a small girl with two!." he sounded very worried

"... Cassie... help me... please they're... too loud ... Cassie ple..ase... stop them... they're... fighting again " As Sakura moaned in her sleep Cassie jumped from my shoulder to sakura's chest and mewled hissed and seemed to nap on sakura's chest, while her scars and pained expression turned calm as Cassie glowed red, pink, and orange. Sakura also faintly glowed blue.

"I guess we know how she controls it now" I said this with a sense of security knowing that she would be ok for the time being "So what did you want to talk about?"

**I know a bad ending no cliffy or any thing huh?**

**In the stories I have read sakura had nekotama the two-tailed cat demon and her inner but this time she has two separate demons you have to guess out of,**

**-Isonade the three-tailed shark,**

**-Houkou the five-tailed dog,**

**-Kaku the six-tailed badger,**

**-Yamata no Orochi the eight-tailed snake**

**If you can match the two correct biju together and give a reason for why they are sakura's you will get a prize and I won't tell you until then, but if your stuck I will give you a hint in chapter ten.**


End file.
